


Desire

by little_frodo



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo can't keep away his hands from Boromir during his nightwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one from the german :D Have fun!

Frodo sighed lightly when he felt soft strokes against his cheek.

“You're tired, aren't you, little one?” Boromirs voice against his skin was hot, warm enough to keep him awake. Heartbeats kept him awake, too. He always felt nervous around Boromir, but it was not a bad kind of nervous. It was heated and longing.

Frodos fingers clinched into Borormirs collar, pulling the tall man closer.

“Are the others asleep?”, he murmured against Boromirs neck; the smell of it was amazing and brought a hot red tone to Frodos cheeks. 

“Yes, long time now. You know that I wouldn't be here if somebody would be awake.”

Frodo didn't wait for Boromir to say anything more - his small hands clasped around Boromirs face and pulled the man close to him, so close their lips were crushing together with intense desire. Boromirs tongue felt hot against his, the moist lips, paired with a groan of pleasure, were a torture for the hobbit. 

It was deep in the night in the middle of nowhere, nothing but the quiet breaths of the others among them, when they finally found together again, moaning and sweating. Boromir had to shut Frodo up with his hands, pressing soft against the mouth of the beautiful hobbit, because the little one wasn't able to keep his screams of pleasure under control.


End file.
